1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to displaying a certificate on a plaque and interacting with alumni.
2. Related Art
People who graduate from a college display their graduation certificates on a plaque on their walls. Dentists and doctors not only attend colleges but also take specialization courses, advanced courses etc. and they have several different plaques on display in their workplaces. However, at best, these plaques, with certificates, remind the individual of their school, their friends and about their universities. These plaques do not promote interactions with their schools, with their friends, or with alumni. Rather, they just testify as to the educational background of a person.
The present invention rectifies these deficiencies by providing new digital plaques that, unlike old plaques that hold graduation certificates but do nothing else, now provide several new and useful features. The present invention therefore provides for better and more advanced plaques that enable better and improved interactions between an alum and his alma mater, etc.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.